


Don't Sleep

by TFjl



Series: Don't... [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Momoi Satsuna POV, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFjl/pseuds/TFjl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Auntie, a bunch of baddies came to bully Satsuki, saying that she is a girl and can’t watch basketball. Don’t worry. I will protect her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Practice for the upcoming angst in another fic!  
> First time here, please bear with me!

Since they were small, the two had been inseparable.

When they were younger, me and Sayuri would put them together to sleep since the two of us were always visiting each another’s houses from the time we were both pregnant. Their baby pictures often showed them holding on to the hands of the other as they fell asleep peacefully in the cot, two heads sharing a pillow.

At first, Saa-chan was the faster one as she was also the older one out of the two. She grew a tad bit faster than Dai-chan and she also started to utter her first words at an earlier stage then him. Her first three words were “Papa, Mama and Dai-chi” just like his, which were “Mom, Dad and Saa-chi”.

They were two peas in a pod, never too far away from the other at any one point in time.

They stuck together like glue, blue and pink tuffs of hair always tangled together in a fort of blankets. Throughout their childhood, 2 sets of futons will be brought out during their afternoon nap times and only one would be used.

As they grew older, maybe around 2-4 years old when they could talk in proper sentences and make a little more sense than producing just gurgling noises, the Aomine family decided that it was time to bring Daiki around to travel.

However, after just one trip to Osaka, the Aomine family never ever went away without taking our family along as well. Although Daiki was embarrassed to admit it, everyone knew it was because he always felt extremely antsy and cranky whenever he woke up to find Satsuki not sleeping by his side, maybe except Satsuki who was just genuinely happy to know that she’d never have to be separated from her best friend ever again. Now that I think about it, she never knew the reason why we went on trips so frequently with the Aomines. But I’m also pretty sure if I told her now, she would laugh at his scowling face and never let him live it down.

Be it holidays or school days, the pink blue duo were close to one another. I even remember in vivid details, that one late afternoon where Dai-chan came home with a crying Satsuki in one hand and a basketball in another, bandages and scratches marring his face and tan limbs. It was during their last year of elementary school, where Daiki first got to know about basketball under Satsuki’s influence.

Before I could rush to attend to their wounds and my poor baby’s sniffling, he came up to me to tell me in that little stern, determined voice of his,

 “Auntie, a bunch of baddies came to bully Satsuki, saying that she is a girl and can’t watch basketball. Don’t worry. I will protect her.”

With that, he patted Satsuki on her head, smoothed out her slightly crinkled dress and hugged me goodbye before walking out of my door and back to his house just in front of ours. That evening, I called Sayuri and we both squealed like two high school girls watching a drama (which shocked both of our husbands). She was especially proud of Daiki and even gave him extra lunch money for that week, which he shared with Satsuki by buying an ice-cream for each of them every day after school.

Unfortunately for that particular week, they both caught a terrible cold and were too sick to go to school the next Monday.

Daiki being Daiki suffered the illness rather silently, preferring to sulk his sickness away in the comfort of his room. On the other hand, my little pink-haired devil becomes extremely whiny and clingy whenever she’s unwell, holding and hugging on to the people around her even as her body temperature continued to skyrocket.

Therefore, it did not come as a surprise to us parents when we found them huddling in a cocoon of blankets in Daiki’s room after we got home form work, tan arms protectively hugging around pale skin as they had matching cooling strips on their foreheads. We had to separate them as they were sweating profusely and Daiijirou and Ryosuki were worried the children’s condition might worsen. Whines of discomfort escaped from their mouths when we untangled their limbs though, as if it was better for them to stick together even when they were both sticky with sweat.

Thankfully they got over the flu quickly and resume their usual lifestyle of running around and making fun of one another, annoying us to no end. Navy blue creating havoc wherever he went and berry pink chasing behind, either trying to help clean up the mess or making everything worse by accident. They were our lovable kids, full of live and vigour, a pair of childhood sweethearts waiting to grow up…

Fast forward into future.

After that fateful car accident caused my poor child to be hospitalized in a comatose state, things changed.

The pink room on the second floor of our house used to have the light switched on till the wee hours because of its owner staying up to record the development of Daiki’s basketball skills, but now it is perpetually empty. The staircase where the two childhood buddies huddled up to eat ice cream during summer is now neglected. The sofa where Satsuki used to let Daiki lay his head on her lap while they watched NBA tournaments is now forgotten. The houses that was once filled with the endless bickering and chatting of teenagers are now eerily quiet.

Two weeks was all it took for everyone to settle down, for everyone to come to terms with the fact that Satsuki might not be able to go back to how she was in the past. Life went on as usual, everyone still had work to do while I spent my days in the hospital caring for my daughter.

Two weeks was also the amount of time we kept Satsuki’s condition a secret from Daiki who was in the States when the accident happen. Sayuri and Daiijiro albeit heartbroken by the fact that Daiki still constantly mentions Satsuki’s name in their phone calls every night, they kept themselves from telling him the truth as he had an important competition to work for and this would surely be a source of distraction for him. Satsuki would never have wanted that.

He flew back immediately once he got the news, forcing himself to think that it was just a prank and that Satsuki would just wake up all of a sudden to scare him as a way to welcome him back as he fought back the tears choking him.

That didn’t happen of course. Satsuki was in a coma, and that was a fact he made sure of himself as he walked into the bleak white hospital room Satsuki was staying in. A glance was all he spared to me as a greeting before he staggered over to the chair by the bedside. Knees weak and arms shaking, Daiki sat down, looking and observing my beautiful sleeping daughter.

Large hands made its way to hold onto frailer pale ones, the exact same ones that caressed his face on the rare occasions where he cried, but now, they weren’t moving, not anymore.

Leaning his face into the touch of her hand, Daiki whimpered as I saw large droplets of tears rolling down his closed eyes.

When I made my way to the exit to give them some space, when I thought my eyes were too tired from the crying to even produce anymore tears, something Daiki said under his breath made them water and spill over once more.

Voice trembling with the effort he made to speak normally, he started.

“I am so sorry I failed, Satsuki, won’t you wake up and scold me now? Stop sleeping, don’t sleep anymore. I’m back home, aren’t you going to welcome me with your loud voice? I won the match Satsuki, what’s my newest stats? ”

The beeping sound of the machines attached to her was her reply. I struggled to keep the hitching of my breathing down.

There was a pause as he continued, choking back his tears and growling from the suffocating clench of his heart, he spoke again, his sincere voice cracking ever so lightly as he turned to face me.

“Auntie Satsuna, I am sorry, I am sorry for not protecting her. She could be happily married in the future, she might even be with her favourite Tetsu. They’ll have cute kids and I would be their coolest godfather even when I start to cry uncool-ly at the sight of them. They’ll look like her and him and I would still love them to bits. She could’ve been so happy, so h-happy.”

A cry interrupted his speech before his teeth dug into the flesh of his lips as if to punish himself. He muttered to himself, a silent apology.

“If only I was there Auntie. If only I protected her. I am so sorry I failed, Satsuki. I am sorry…”

Looking at them now, my heart shattered. Hearing the sad cries Daiki makes as he hunched over Satsuki’s body.

Daiki blamed himself endlessly, even if the accident had nothing to do with him at all.

He cursed, he cried, he punched the wall, but the anger and sadness he was feeling was written all over his face and body language. The sorrow and pain was in plain sight, from the furrow of his brows, the shivers of his back and the inconsistent rhythm of his breathing.

It has been years since I saw this child cry.

Observing from the side, it was hard for me to continue watching, my own cries left me as I made my way over to hug the sobbing boy.

He was still young, even if his height and weight had doubled over the years, even if his words are now as sharp as his mother’s and features as chiselled as his dad’s, even if he no longer calls Satsuki “Saa-chan”. Deep down inside, he was still the clingy young boy who hung around with my equally clingy girl.

His arms circled around my waist weakly as he cried out Satsuki’s name in a broken whisper, the strong planes of his shoulder trembling with every shuddering breathe he took. Sounds of sharp intakes of breathe, teardrops hitting the floor and the systematic beeping of the machines filled the room.

At that moment, looking at the sleeping daughter of mine and the crying boy in my arms, I made a silent prayer, just like I’ve always done for them in the past whenever I spot them sleeping on the futon together.

I prayed for an eternity of happiness for the two.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just word vomit that was produced at 12-2 am, after reading a truck load of Haikyuu angst.  
> WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME YOU TALENTED DOUJIN ARTISTS. i love and hate y'all.


End file.
